finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud Strife/Brave Exvius
|gender=Male |type=playable |job=SOLDIER |weapon= |armor= |limitbreak=5-7★: Omnislash |originalappearance=''Final Fantasy VII'' }} Cloud is a summonable vision and optional playable character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. He serves as a character representative from Final Fantasy VII, and currently has two variants: "Cloud", and "Cloud (KH)", based on his appearance in the Kingdom Hearts series. His uniform was available as a mission reward in the Destroy the Reactor exploration. His Buster Sword appears as a low-level craftable weapon early in the game's main story. Cloud Cloud is 5-7★ Rare Summon, and has been available for summoning since the event Destroy the Reactor (which originally ran in December 2017 in the Global version). His job is listed as SOLDIER, and his role is Physical Damage. He has no innate element or status ailment resistances. His Trust Master reward is the passive ability materia Buster Style, whereas his Super Trust Master is the Ultima Weapon (FFVII), a two-handed greatsword with 180 ATK and non-standard variance. His awakening materials are the following: *6★ - Prismatic Horn x20, Calamity Writ x10, Calamity Gem x10, Faeries' Writ x5, Divine Crystal x5 *7★ - Cloud's Prism x1 Stats Cloud's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Cloud has four ability slots, but no magic affinity. While he has no innate status ailment resistances, his passive "Jenova Cells" gives him immunity to Blind, Paralyze, Confuse and Disease, and when fully enhanced, gives him immunity to all status ailments. ;Ability Awakening Cloud has five traits that can be enhanced: *'Climhazzard' is an attack that deals physical damage (2.75x) to a single enemy, partially ignoring its DEF by 50%. When awakened, "Climhazzard"+1 raises the modifier to (3.15x), whereas "Climhazzard"+2 further raises it to (3.75x). It requires Power crysts as materials. *The passive SOLDIER 1st Class initially increase Cloud's HP/MP by 50% and his ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR by 30%. When awakened for the first time, "SOLDIER 1st Class"+1 gives an additional 10% to all stats, whereas "SOLDIER 1st Class"+2 adds a conditional 30% ATK that activates only if Cloud is equipped with a greatsword. It requires Support crysts as materials. *'Jenova Cells' is a passive that nullifies Blind, Paralyze, Confuse and Disease. "Jenova Cells"+1 adds Poison and Sleep. When enhanced for the second time, "Jenova Cells"+2 adds Silence and Petrify (thus protecting Cloud against all status ailments) and adds 20% HP increase as well. It requires Green crysts as materials. *'Fighting Instinct' is a counter ability that has a 30% chance to react against enemy physical and magic attacks with Cloud's default attack. When first enhanced, "Fighting Instinct"+1 raises the chance to 35% and the physical damage dealt to (2x). "Fighting Instinct"+2 further raises them to 40% and (3x), respectively. It requires Guard crysts as materials. *By default, Aggression simply increases Cloud's LB gauge by 3 per turn. "Aggression"+1 raises Cloud's LB gauge fill rate by 50%, and "Aggression"+2 adds the effect of increasing his ATK by 20%. It requires Tech crysts as materials. ;Limit Burst is Cloud's Limit Burst. A damage-type ability, it is a 15-hit attack that deals partially-unmitigated physical damage to a single enemy, ignoring its DEF by 50%. The damage modifier will depend on Cloud's LB level: Equipment Cloud can equip the following weapon types: swords, greatswords and maces. He can equip the following armor types: hats, helms, clothes, light armor and heavy armor. He can equip accessories. Equipping his Trust Master reward (the passive ability Buster Style, or his Super Trust Master (the Ultima Weapon (FFVII) greatsword) in the JP version, will trigger his Trust ability "Buster Style+", which increase his ATK by 70%, and his equipment ATK by 50% and accuracy by 25% when single wielding any weapon. Gallery FFBE 681 Cloud.png|No. 681 Cloud (5★). FFBE 682 Cloud.png|No. 682 Cloud (6★). FFBE 1035 Cloud.png|No. 1035 Cloud (7★). FFBE Cloud animation.gif| FFBE Cloud animation2.gif| FFBE Cloud animation3.gif| FFBE Cloud animation4.gif| FFBE Cloud animation5.gif| FFBE Cloud animation6.gif| FFBE Cloud animation7.gif| FFBE Cloud animation8.gif| FFBE Cloud animation9.gif| FFBE Cloud's Clothes.png|Cloud's Uniform. FFBE Buster Sword.png|Buster Sword. Cloud (KH) Cloud (KH) is a 5-7★ Rare Summon, available during the collaboration event with the Kingdom Hearts series, Heartless: Guard Armor (which originally ran in January 2019 in the Global version). His job is listed as SOLDIER, and his role is Physical Damage. He has no innate element or status ailment resistances. Her Trust Master reward is the accessory Cloud's Cloak (ATK+40, DEF+10, SPR+10), which grants the passive "Cloud's Cloak" (increase the unit's equipment ATK by 50%) and accuracy by 25% when single wielding any weapon). His Super Trust Master reward is the Buster Sword, a two-handed, non-elemental greatsword with an Attack power of 180, damage range of (100% - 160%) and accuracy+50%. Similar to Noctis, Cloud (KH) was released near simultaneously on the Global and Japanese version. As he would be far too powerful in Global, his STMR reward, many of his abilities and his Limit Burst were weakened to fit the current level of power. All changes will be undone at a later date. Her awakening materials are the following: *6★ - Fairies' Writ x20, Rainbow Bloom x10, Calamity Gem x10, Prismatic Horn x5, Divine Crystal x5 *7★ - Cloud (KH)'s Prism x1 Stats Cloud (KH)'s stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Cloud (KH) has four ability slots. He has no magic affinity. Although he has no innate status ailment resistances, his passive ability "Hazard Evasion" gives him immunity to Blind, Sleep, Confuse, and Disease. He has a conditional ability: ;Limit Burst Cloud (KH)'s Limit Burst is also called . A damage-type ability, it is an attack that deals partially-unmitigated physical damage to a single enemy, ignoring its DEF by 50%. However, it differs from the original Cloud's Limit Burst in that it only does seven hits, and has higher modifiers. The damage modifier will depend on Cloud (KH)'s LB level: Equipment Cloud (KH) can equip the following weapon types: swords, greatswords and maces. He can equip the following armor types: hats, helms, clothes, light armor and heavy armor. He can equip accessories. Equipping his Trust Master reward (the accessory Cloud's Cloak), or his Super Trust Master reward (the greatsword Buster Sword) in the JP version, will trigger his Trust ability "Hades's Mercenary", a passive that increase his ATK by 40% and his LB damage by 20%. Gallery FFBE 1508 Cloud.png|No. 1508 Cloud (KH) (5★). FFBE 1509 Cloud.png|No. 1509 Cloud (KH) (6★). FFBE 1510 Cloud.png|No. 1510 Cloud (KH) (7★). FFBE Clouds Cloak.png|Cloud's Cloak. Trivia *Cloud learns the ability "Jenova Cells" at 6★, likely as a reference to having been injected with them in his adolescence due to Professor Hojo's experiments; this is constrasted by Sephiroth having "Jenova Cells" as his initial ability, as he was injected with them before birth. *Cloud's casting stances, victory pose and default attack are animated exactly the way he moves in Final Fantasy VII. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius